Angel Beats: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1
by NaXyld
Summary: SPOILERS FOR BOTH SERIES! When Lelouch dies, he is transported to our favorite afterlife school...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I got this idea randomly… please do not be mad. Also: Although this idea is based on the fact that Lelouch died at the end of R2, I privately DO think he survived and drove the cart CC was on. (you probably noticed by now; SPOILERS FOR BOTH SERIES)

Also, I shall be putting Lelouch on Tenshi's side… and he is NOT the only Code Geass character in here.

Angel Beats: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1

Chapter one

Lelouch opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was lying down on a school walkway, facing up. He was also wearing a weird school uniform that looked nothing like the Ashford Academy one. Confused, he sat up. Last he remembered, he was stabbed with a sword by Suzaku on his request, and people don't usually wake up in unknown uniforms after being stabbed.

"What are you doing here?" a quiet voice from behind him asked.

Surprised, he turned around to see a girl with silver hair.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." She said quietly, walking past him.

_School?_ Lelouch wondered. Last he remembered, he was Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. He didn't go to school.

"Wh… what is this?" Lelouch asked in horror. He had struggled a day of strangers calling him by his first name, being expected to go to class (although he slept through them all; he still hadn't lost his touch) and living like a normal person. It was time he found out what was going on.

"Hey, you," he said, gesturing to a random student.

"What is it, Lelouch?" the student asked. Lelouch removed his contacts, activating his Geass.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you… tell me, where am I?" the student blinked in confusion. "Lelouch, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm late for my extra curricular activity." The boy said, running off.

_My Geass didn't work?_ Lelouch mentally gasped. _Impossible! Why?_

"Oi Lelouch," another student wandered up to him, "If you don't have club activities to go to, then shouldn't you head to your dormitory?"

"Dormitory?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch stared in horror. Somehow, the door on the room said clearly: room 304 – Lelouch Vi Britannia

_I don't believe this._ Lelouch thought to himself. He wandered into his room. He found several things that lightened his mood.

First, he had a chess set.

Second, he was not sharing the room with anyone.

Third… His Zero Costume was in his room. With it, a note was attatched: "Nobody knows that you are Zero. I left this here just in case."

Lelouch gasped. His Zero costume. Impossible. No one was supposed to know that he was Zero.

The Next Day

It was lunchtime in the school. After half a day of sitting through classes, Lelouch went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. There, he decided that the best way to get some answers was to talk to the silver haired girl from yesterday. Spotting her sitting alone, he went in to talk to her.

At that moment

The "Shinda Sekai Sensen table" in the cafeteria

Shirley Fenette had been in this world for several months. She was relatively happy, and she made friends with a group of people whose names were Yuri, Otonashi and Hinata, although most people in the "SSS" were all friends. She was chatting with them when, for a moment, she felt something and turned.

_Lulu? _She asked herself with a gasp.

"What is it, Shirley?" Hinata asked her.

"It… must have been my imagination." She answered, half to her self. There was no way that Lelouch (or Lulu, as she called him when she was alive) would be here. After all, this was a place for the dead.

"Hello. My name is Lelouch. What is yours?" Lelouch asked the silver haired girl as he sat down across from her. The girl seemed surprised to see that someone wanted to sit with her, but she quickly regained her composure.

"…Tachibana Kanade." She said.

"Tachibana-san," Lelouch asked politely, "may I ask you something?"

"what is it?" she said.

"Where exactly am I?" upon hearing this, Tachibana answered:

"You are at the afterlife. Here, you let go of all your regrets before you are reincarnated."

Lelouch had never heard such a ridiculous thing. Not when he saw Britannia's evil side. Not when CC granted him the Geass and he was expected to believe he could control people.

"…prove it." Lelouch finally answered. "Prove that I am dead."

"…Guard skill: hand sonic."

"Er, pardon?" Lelouch asked with a strange look.

That was the last thing he saw in a while.

"AAGH!" Lelouch screamed as he got up.

"Are you awake?" to Lelouch's horror, the girl who just stabbed him was sitting next to his bed.

'WAH!" Lelouch exclaimed, "Why did you do that!"

"You wanted me to prove it." She said.

Lelouch calmed down. "Fair enough. Okay. I accept your story. However, why am I still here? Why can't I "pass on"?"

"You still have regret from your life." She answered.

Lelouch thought hard about what he might have regretted. He couldn't come up with anything.

Suddenly, there was a burst of music through the school gym, along with cheers of "It's Girls de Mo!"

"what is this?" Lelouch asked in wonder.

"the SSS are up to their stuff again." Kanade sighed as she got up. "Where are you going?" Lelouch asked.

"I have to stop them. I'm the student council president." She said matter of factly.

"They… they're armed with guns!" Lelouch exclaimed, looking out the window.

"I'll be fine." Kanade said as she left, leaving Lelouch alone. Lelouch thought hard. When he was alive, he had lost everything, and using his own power, gained it all back. Now, however, he felt like he had a sense of duty to Kanade; perhaps it was the fact she seemed so lonely and misunderstood. Besides, Lelouch thought to himself with a smirk, despite the fact that the Black Knights were his puppets, wasn't it their motto, their motivation, their creed to deliver justice?

Lelouch made a decision, and raced back to his room.

"Guard skill: Distortion" Kanade said softly, and as she did, many bullets pinged off a sudden distortion in the air. Around her, she was being overwhelmed by many SSS members who were taking part in "Operation Tornado". Kanade's distortion would not hold much longer. She had to do something, fast.

"Stop!" Kanade and the SSS members turned to see the one who cried stop.

To their shock and bewilderment, a figure in a long regal black cloak, a very fancy looking outfit and a dark mask loomed over them.

Zero had arrived in the afterlife school.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you," Lelouch had a feeling that his Geass would work on these people, he didn't know why, "to die!"

"Aye Aye sir!" One by one, the SSS members shot themselves. As they did so, more of them rushed out.

"What happened?' one of them exclaimed. Then, they caught sight of Zero. "Tch." Zero opened his mask again, unleashing his Geass. "I command you to-"

"Wait!" a voice came from the gaggle of SSS members. Normally, Lelouch would not have stopped, but this voice meant something to him.

_It… can't be…_ Lelouch exclaimed.

"Please stop, Lulu…" a teary Shirley Fenette came running up to him admist confused SSS members and a stoic Kanade.

End of ch 1

Author's note: Augh… I think I can consider this a failure, but I will continue this… anyways, let's clear up some things. 1) Lelouch's Geass works on a person unlimited number of times now (it got stronger, tee hee). 2) Geass do NOT work on NPCs. 3) There will still be more Code Geass characters.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay… well, it got more complicated than I thought, not to mention the stupid coincidental inclusion of Zero's costume in there. Whatever. Here we go.

Ch 2

"Lulu! It's me! Shirley Fenette!" Shirley cried as she ran towards Lelouch (Zero) amidst a crowd of students with different uniforms that had "SSS" on it.

"Sh-Shirley…" Zero stuttered.

"What is this?" a purpled haired SSS member exclaimed, "Is he another Angel or something? How the heck did he get so many of us in one swoop?"

"Calm down." The leader, a purple haired girl beckoned. "Shirley, do you know him?"

Shirley stopped crying and tried to put on a happy face. "Everyone," she said, "This is Lelouch Lamperouge. I knew him when I was alive."

The SSS members gasped at the fact that a human had sided with tenshi, as they knew Kanade.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"We need to leave!" the SSS members said. They dispersed in different directions, Shirley with them. However, she gave Lelouch a sad look before she left.

_Somebody tell me what's going on._ Lelouch thought.

He turned to return to his dormitory, but Kanade beckoned for him to wait a moment.

"Thank you for helping me." She said quietly.

"Uh… don't worry about it." Lelouch said as he left.

The Next Day

When Lelouch got up and left for "school", he was still going over yesterday's events. However, all that disappeared when he opened his locker. In it was a note with the words "SSS" stamped on it.

"_Meet at the Principle's Office after school."_ The note read. Lelouch sighed. He folded the note into his pocket as he left, preparing for a day of sleeping in class. A few rooftops away, Yusa (the blond haired girl who always watched the battlefield) of the SSS was watching him.

"The target has found the note." She reported into her ear mike.

After school

The Principal's office

"What business do you have with me, calling me out to this place?" Lelouch said, surveying the room. Contrary to his expectations, the principal was not in attendance at this little gathering. Instead, he found a purple haired girl with a white beret, a blue haired guy, an orange haired guy and… Shirley.

"I'll cut to the chase." The purple haired girl said, standing up. 'You are-"

"I am dead." Lelouch cut her off, earning them a surprise. "I am here in this world to get rid of my regrets before I am reincarnated into whatever animal. You guys want to prevent that from happening, and resist "Tenshi" to stay in this world and avoid reincarnation in case you become a caterpillar or the sort. Am I wrong?" Lelouch said with a smirk.

"That… that's right." The orange haired guy replied.

"And so," the purple haired girl got up from the principle's desk, "I was wondering if you would join us. Now that you seem to know our side of the story… My name is Yuri, by the way." She said, offering her hand.

Lelouch did not shake her hand. "You people plan to keep resisting "Tenshi" to stay in this world?" he asked seriously.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yuri asked. The SSS members began to draw weapons.

"Lulu…" Shirley whispered, obviously frightened.

"Have any of you ever thought about it; this world is not meant to be stayed in! You are not meant to be here! You are almost literally trespassing on holy territory!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"So you are letting god choose your next life? Who knows what you'll become! You might be a worm, or a bug, or…"

"I'm prepared for it." Lelouch said. By now, the SSS members had their weapons pointed at him.

"If you go with Tenshi and go to school normally, even for a moment, then you'll disappear!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I can live in this world long enough to satisfy my regrets. The fact I am still here proves that." Lelouch answered. "Besides, I'm surprised that you still invited me after last night." He said with a smirk.

"That was you, wasn't it…" Yuri said. "We also decided, in the event you would not join us, then we would have revenge!" she said, as the 3 SSS members all pointed their weapons at him while Shirley watched in horror.

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh, seeing they still thought of him as a regular threat. Chuckling, he removed his left contact lens.

"Wh.. what are you doing?" The orange haired boy asked nervously, pointing his pistol at Lelouch.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you;" Lelouch announced dramatically as the Geass made contact with the three SSS members, "Hand me your weapons!"

There was a moment of silence, then a round of "Yes master" as Lelouch acquired a Glock 17, Beretta 92 and another gun he could not name.

It was then that the members woke up, freed from the influence of Geass.

'What-" the blue haired boy managed to ask before he and the others noticed that Lelouch had their own weapons pointed at them.

"And with that," Lelouch said as he backed out of the room pointing his new weapons at them, "I bid you farewell."

"Who does he think he is!" Yuri exclaimed a few moments later (after Lelouch had left), "If he stays like this then he'll disappear!"

"Shirley," Hinata asked her, "You knew him, right? When he was alive, what kind of person was he?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "He was always kind, and he was just like anyone else although he slept in class, and he was somewhat mysterious, but…"

"But…?" Otonashi asked.

"…he was the kind of person who would change the world without trying. He would work hard to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves, and so he made an alter ego known as "Zero" and took command of an army to help him stand up for justice…"

And on and on she went, amazing the SSS with information that can also be obtained simply by watching the 2 seasons of Code Geass.

"Hey, Tachibana-san," Lelouch asked after a student council meeting (He had become a student council member), "Why do the SSS keep fighting?"

"I just want to help them pass on." She said simply.

"Then," Lelouch said, "Why don't you go and explain?" he asked.

"I tried, but they keep fighting me before I get a chance." She answered simply. Lelouch sighed. He could make them cooperate with the Geass, but that wouldn't feel right.

"Tachibana-san," Lelouch asked, "You're not god or anything, right? You are just a normal student like the rest of us."

"They think that I am "tenshi" because they have quite the imagination." She answered simply.

"huh." Lelouch replied, closing his eyes dramatically.

Then, Tachibana got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch asked out of curiosity.

" I found where they make their weapons. I am going to tell them to stop." She said simply.

"Would you like 'Zero' 's help?" he asked.

"No thank you," she said as she left.

End of ch 2

Augh.. I think I messed this up. I was planning to have Zero fight with Tachibana in Guild, but I decided that won't do. Also, by the time ch 3 rolls, out, consider it around ep 3 of angel beats.

Preview:

Lelouch: "It… can't be…"

Shirly: "Lulu! Please stop!"

Noda: "I'll be your opponent!"

Unknown (for now): "It's been a while… Lelouch."

Zero: "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you!"

(these voices are in no relation to each other and are meant to mimic the Angel Beats style next episode preview.)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Okay okay, I can't think of anything good to go on, so I'll try and deviate from the Angel Beats storyline. However, I WILL go with the general outline of Angel Beats episode 3 on this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Angel Player?" Lelouch asked Kanade.

"Yes." She said. "If you want to help me talk to them, then you might need it to protect yourself. It's how I develop my abilities." She said.

"Abilities?" Lelouch asked.

"Like the sword I used to stab you." She said with an indifferent face. Upon mentioning the sword Lelouch thought to himself: He was prone to getting stabbed.

"Okay, so let me see it." He said. He followed her into the girl's dormitory (He was very self conscious at the time) and looked at the computer. Upon creating his own separate account, he got to work creating his own ability. According to Kanade and her explanation, the reason why his Geass didn't work on the random student was because he was an "NPC". So therefore, Lelouch decided, he would do something about that.

When he was done, Kanade took a look. "Geass." She muttered. "What a strange name for an ability."

Later that day

School Hallways.

Lelouch was walking around the hallways, looking for something to do. The SSS weren't up to anything (anything that concerned HIM, anyways), Kanade had cleanup duty and he was determined to avoid Shirley lest she try and get him to join the SSS.

He was walking down a certain hallway when he heard music. Rock music. He turned to take a peek into the room the sound was coming from.

Inside, there were several girls practicing music. He deduced that they were "Girls Dead Monster," the Rock Group Kanade told him the SSS uses to distract NPC's during their misadventures. There was a Singer with a guitar, another guitarist, a Bassist, a drummer and a backup guitar player he could not see (I added an extra guitar for a reason, you'll see why).

"Stop!" a voice from inside the room came out. "Let's take a break." The owner of the voice continued.

The lead singer (Iwasawa) came out of the room, throwing Lelouch a glare as he walked by (Since he was an enemy of the SSS, he was technically an enemy of Girls Dead Monster too.). Without saying a word, she left.

It was then that Lelouch had another big shock; even bigger than seeing Shirley as part of the SSS.

"Lelouch?" a voice from the practice room was heard.

Lelouch turned around.

Euphemia Li Britannia was a guitarist for Girls Dead Monster.

"Your brother!" Hisako asked Euphemia (or Euphie as they all called her).

"Yes." She said with a smile. "This is Lelouch Vi Britannia, my older brother." She said.

"Euphie…" Lelouch said in an apologetic tone, referring to the time he accidentally set her to massacre a group of Japanese using his Geass.

"It's okay." She said. "You didn't mean to do it." The rest of the band looked at each other in confusion and decided to give up prying for answers. 'How was everyone when I left?" Euphie asked Lelouch.

"Your sister is fine." Lelouch calmed her with that fact first. "Nunally is the new empress, Suzaku is the new Zero and Schniezel is helping him." He said, easing her worries. Just then, Iwasawa came back into the room. "Lelouch," she glared, "you better leave now." She stated.

"Okay." Lelouch said as he got up and left. Euphie watched him leave with a sad look on her face.

That night

Lelouch was playing chess against himself in his dorm room when he heard it. Music. Girls Dead Monster was performing again. He decided to go and watch for Euphie's sake.

As he left, however, he suddenly had a sinking feeling that there was something he needed to do. So, just in case, he brought his Zero getup in case he needed it.

When Lelouch arrived, the place was filled with screaming students. On stage, Lelouch saw the whole band playing _Alchemy_. It was even better than their practices.

"What's going on here!" a voice suddenly yelled from the rear of the room. Quickly, Lelouch mingled into the crowd. The teachers had arrived to make the students disperse and stop the concert.

The band kept playing.

"Leave us alone!" one of the students yelled at the teachers.

"Their music gives us power!" another yelled.

"That's right! Why don't people like you just disappear!" the NPCs were screaming by now.

_This is turning into a fine mess_, Lelouch lamented.

The music stopped. Lelouch turned in worry.

The teachers had captured the band members and were holding them down with excessive force. Leading them was a very tough and angry looking gym teacher.

"This isn't the cultural festival or anything." He spat at the girls. "We're taking the instruments with us. You don't mind if I throw away this old guitar, do you?" he said, holding up a guitar that apparently belonged to Iwasawa.

"Don't…" she screamed, "Don't touch that!" she charged at the teacher. Getting her guitar back, she was backed against the wall, the teachers closing in on her. She knew what she had to do.

She had to sing.

Lelouch decided that his intuition was right, and got out a regal black cape.

On the back of the stage, Hisako and Euphemia realized what Iwasawa was about to do, and ran towards the broadcast room. However, on the top of the stairs leading to the room, the gym teacher was waiting.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he grabbed and twisted both Euphemia and Hisako's arm. "I've been letting you girls get away with your little live concerts for a while, but now I think it's time for some corporal punishment! (that means physical punishment… I think; author's note)."

Hisako and Euphemia both struggled in pain.

"Stop!" a voice from behind the teacher cried majestically. The teacher turned to see Zero standing there.

"Who are you? He demanded in his gruff voice. Inside the helmet, Lelouch activated the trigger which reveals his left eye. _Let's see if Angel Player really did enhance my geass to work on NPCs _he thought.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you," he said while waving his arms around awesomely, "Unhand those two girls and disappear!" he cried in his deep majestic tone.

"…yes, my lord." The gym teacher said as he released Euphemia and Hisako. Then, he turned to leave and walked out.

"Quickly, you two," Zero said, "Iwasawa is starting her song." He beckoned the two of them into the Broadcast room, where they managed to broadcast Iwasawa's song to the whole school just in time as she started singing.

The song ended.

Zero looked at the stage.

Lelouch could not see Iwasawa.

End of chapter 3

Okay, I ran out of Ideas there. Oh, the next chapter will be Code Geass-centric. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, I Admit I was a bit lazy lately. However, please forgive me; I'm enjoying a long vacation.

Chapter 4

"Tachibana," Lelouch asked,"Did you make Iwasawa disappear?"

"No." she said. "She accepted her life at last. Anyways," she said during a student council meeting, "We have a more important business at hand. We need to organize this weekend's baseball tournament. The SSS plan to play."

"So, can we stop them by winning the tournament?" Lelouch asked.

"Probably. Lelouch, will you play in the student council team?"

"Uhh…" Lelouch paled, "I can't play baseball…" he said.

"That's a shame." Kanade said nonchalantly.

That weekend

The Baseball Dugouts

"Your team is not signed up to play." Kanade said as she confronted the SSS team. Far off, Lelouch was watching from one of the classrooms. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He did not even notice he had a cellphone in his pocket until now.

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge." He said, speaking into the phone.

"Lelouch… do you remember me?" a cackling voice said at the other side of the line.

"You… what are you up to this time?" Lelouch said, on guard at once.

"Lelouch, Lelouch," the voice said, "It's no use. Remember my geass. Meet me at the rooftop." The voice said, and then the line went dead.

Lelouch ran with all his (limited) stamina to the rooftop. He knew who it was. He had to settle this himself.

He reached the rooftop.

"You…" Lelouch growled at the figure waiting there.

Mao stood, smirking at Lelouch.

"You're mean, Lelouch." He said, clapping his arms like an idiot. "This world intrigues me. I want to blow it up!" he cackled. Then, he disappeared.

"A hologram?" Lelouch gasped.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Mao's hysterical laughing voice cackled through the air, "The bomb will blow in one hour! Good luck!" Mao cackled. Then, silence.

Lelouch ran around the school, looking for the bomb. He tried to think of the one place that a single bomb will blow up the whole school. He could only think of one, and that was the principal's office, also known as the Anti Angel Operations Headquarters.

Panting, Lelouch reached the site.

The moment he reached the door, a giant hammer struck a body and sent it flying out the window.

Lelouch looked out the window, and he saw a purple haired SSS member with a Giant Axe like weapon which Lelouch recognized as a halberd lying face down on the floor.

"Idiot." Lelouch tutted. Lelouch decided that the boy was probably trying to ambush him, but got caught in his own trap.

Putting his serious mind back in his brain, he opened the door.

It was Ashford Academy all over again. A giant bomb placed on a pandemonium was swinging back and forth, suspended on the ceiling. The curtains were closed.

Mao was waiting. A chess board was placed on the desk Yurippe usually sat behind.

"You want me to play you in chess? Again?" Lelouch asked in surprise. The scale that determined whether the bomb explodes or not was there too.

"You and me. One on one. No tricks this time. Suzaku is not here to save you either." Mao cackled.

Lelouch took his place on the black pieces.

The game began.

"Kukuku…" Mao chuckled as he moved his queen a few moves into the game, 'you plan on playing the black caecilian tactic… too bad." He chuckled as his rook took a vital knight.

"Tell me one thing," Lelouch said as he desperately tried to set up a defense, "why do you want to blow up this world?"

"Think about it." Mao chuckled as he moved his queen to defeat Lelouch's bishop, "This world is for people to give up their regrets as they live the normal life they should have had." He chuckled. "However, my only regret is losing to you. By defeating you here and now, I will fulfill my regret… and make sure no one else's regret is ever fulfilled! Instead, the tortured souls will be stuck in a exploded wasteland for all of eternity! !" he raved like a madman.

Lelouch looked at the board. It was a mess. His defense was completely shattered. Mao had several pieces, while Lelouch had only a single pawn. He looked at the scale. Mao needed five more pounds to win, while Lelouch needed to get 10. Then, he looked.

Mao had left his king, which was 12 pounds, completely open while he was concentrating on taking as many of Lelouch's pieces as possible.

Mao also began to panic, seeing the blunder by reading Lelouch's mind.

"Checkmate." Lelouch said as he moved his queen to take the king. At the same time, he had a fleeting memory of Kallen in the Guren destroying a noble commander vehicle.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Mao screamed as the bomb fell and clunked on the floor harmlessly.

"Answer me, Mao." Lelouch said, 'Did you have any accomplices?'

"N…none…" Mao said, struggling to get the words out.

"Then," Lelouch said as he removed his left contact lens, "Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you: Disappear from this world!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mao screamed.

Lelouch blinked.

Silence.

Mao was gone.

Sighing, Lelouch looked out the window. On the field, he saw a Blue haired SSS member being tackled by… a pink haired imp? Lelouch sighed as he returned to his dormitory to study.

The exams were coming up.

End of Chapter 4

I'm sorry the chapter was so short. Also, Lord marik, I like your ideas but I can't think of a way to place them in here. Rest assured, they ARE coming.

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay… I think the last chapter was a bit weird, but now let's get back on track. Angel Beats here we come!

Note: This chapter will be based on Angel Beats episodes 5 and 6. Let's go!

I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS OR CODE GEASS!

Chapter 4

Exam times

Physics

Lelouch was anxious. He was currently writing one of the tests in exam period. To his front, Tachibana Kanade sat, writing her own exam. However, Lelouch kept a close eye on the glasses boy in front of her; he was a member of the SSS.

"Okay people," the teacher said a few minutes later, "hand in your tests."

Lelouch sighed, allowing himself a shot break in between tests.

'WH-what is that thing! It's coming straight at us!" Lelouch looked up, and he saw that a blue haired idiot from the SSS had stood up and tried to make a commotion. Sighing, Lelouch went back to his sleep.

VROOOOM! Next thing he knew, the SSS member had flew up, hit the roof and fell back down.

"Idiot." Lelouch muttered.

World History

_Which General Defeated Napoleon at the battle of Waterloo, and which countries took part in the battle?_

Lelouch yawned as he wrote down "The Duke of Wellington, France, Britain and Prussia (it's true, or so my socials teacher told me)."

"Time's up!" the teacher yelled. Yawning again, Lelouch passed his papers forward.

"Teacher." Another SSS member got up.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Actually," the SSS member said, "I may look skinny… but I'm actually well built!" he exclaimed, removing his shirt to reveal an impressive six pack.

"I understand so sit down." The teacher said.

"Understood." The boy said meekly. Suddenly, with a vroom, he too had flown into the air only to hit the ceiling.

"Idiots." Lelouch muttered.

Mathematics.

_Give the formula for the hypotenuse of a triangle. _Lelouch read as he wrote "a^2 + b^2 = c^2".

'Time is up" the teacher said. As the papers were passed forward, another SSS member stood up.

"Not again." Lelouch groaned.

"Tachibana-san!" the boy cried, "I'm sorry for not choosing a better time and place! The truth is, I've always loved you! Please go out with me!" the boy cried.

Lelouch smacked his forehead.

'Then choose a better time and place." Kanade replied, not even looking at him.

There was a moment of silence.

VROOOOOM

Lelouch turned to see that the blue haired idiot (the one without glasses) had flown up into the air again.

"Idiots." Lelouch sighed.

He noticed the boy in front of Tachibana shuffle the papers in a suspicious manner.

A few days after the Exams

Lelouch was in another student council meeting when there was a knock at the door. Tachibana opened it to see a teacher.

"Tachibana-san," the teacher (who Lelouch recognized as the gym teacher from a few days ago he had used geass on) said, "You have failed every single test. As of this moment, you are no longer the student council president."

Everyone, including the NPC's were shocked. Lelouch got up.

"Sensei, surely there must be some mistake!" Lelouch exclaimed.

'We have the proof here." The teacher grunted as he passed Lelouch Kanade's tests.

_Which General Defeated Napoleon at the battle of Waterloo, and which countries took part in the battle? _General Wan Kenobi, Nazi Germany and the Galactic Martian Empire.

It was the same in math too.

_Give the formula for the hypotenuse of a triangle._ (I want to be a dolphin trainer when I grow up!)^2.

"And so," the teacher said, taking advantage of Lelouch's shock, "I herby promote Naoi Ayato-" he pointed to a dark green haired NPC, "to the position of Student Council President. Tachibana, get out." The teacher said. Silently, Tachibana left.

"Tachibana!" Lelouch said as he chased after her as she left, 'I promise you Tachibana, I know those SSS members did it. I promise you, I WILL clear your name!" he vowed.

'Thank you." Tachibana said as she turned to leave. As she did, Lelouch swore he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Lelouch, you are the new Vice President of the Student Council." the new student council president said, "We will continue the meeting. Come back in."

Clenching his fists, Lelouch forced himself to go back in.

A few days later

It was official. Tachibana was fired, although the official story was that she resigned. The SSS members went for a celebration in the cafeteria using their (stolen) meal tickets.

Outside the closed doors of the cafeteria, the student council members gathered. "We will now apprehend the members of the so-called "SSS" on suspicion of various offences." Naoi said, directing the student council members like the military. Lelouch was beside him, eager to get at the SSS.

"Move in!" Naoi Commanded, and all at once the NPCs of the student council ran in, surrounding the SSS members.

As the council members stood at what the military called "Parade Rest" (hands behind their backs and feet shoulder width apart), Naoi and Lelouch came in as if they were army commanders inspecting a group of war prisoners.

"I'm taking you all in on suspicion of various offences." Naoi said as he took out and put on a captain's hat and spoke to the SSS members. "Now that I am the student council president, do not expect me to go easy on you." He said. Beside him, Lelouch could see a scared Shirley and Euphemia and his heart softened for a moment, but his heart hardened again immediately after remembering Tachibana's tear. "Take them away." Lelouch commanded the students.

Reflection room 1

(Author's note: this is in between Angel Beats episodes 5 and 6.)

"Who do they think they are!" Noda screamed as he banged against the walls of their prison. However, it was no good, and he gave up, lying down.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Lelouch came in, followed by two NPC guards.

"What do you want?" the purple haired girl (Yuri) said as she saw him approaching.

"I have a few questions for you." Lelouch said simply.

"What makes you think we'll answer them for you?" Noda yelled, charging at Lelouch, but he was subdued by one of the NPC guards (who apparently knew Judo).

"I have questions for her." He said, pointing at Yuri, and the remaining NPC quickly grabbed her. Yuri struggled, but Lelouch bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you," Lelouch said in a quiet voice that was almost a whisper as he activated his geass, "Tell me what you did to Tachibana's test."

Yuri struggled for a minute, then fell silent. "I had my members make distractions one by one as another one switched her tests with one that had only wrong answers." She said.

"That would be all." Lelouch said, gesturing for the two NPC's to follow him as he left, while the rest of the SSS was in shock at how their leader obeyed Lelouch so obediently.

A few days later, Lelouch was once again conducting a raid with Naoi. This time, they had caught Tachibana and Otonashi having lunch together when it was not lunch.

"Take them away." Naoi said. Lelouch watched as they were dragged off to the "dungeons.".

"Naoi," Lelouch said when they were back in the student council room, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Not at all." Naoi dismissed with a wave.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and several SSS members with guns came in.

"Naoi Ayato," one of them said, "You are not a NPC. You are a human. We will now take you in to make you atone for your crimes against us and against attacking other students to maintain your balance in this world.'

"What?" Lelouch was shocked.

'Surrender!" the members raised their guns. However, one of the student council members moved to step forward in front of him.

"You can't shoot NPC's, can you?" Naoi sneered as the NPC drew a gun and fired several times, 'killing' a purple guy (Noda) with a halberdier and a female ninja (Shiina).

By now, Lelouch was gone, headed for the dungeons, running as fast as he could. However, before he went, he made a detour in Tachibana's room, opening up "Angel Player." He went to his list of skills…

Otonashi and Tachibana were in their prison room, desperately trying to open the door when a figure yelled from the other side.

"Can you hear me? Step away from the door!"

As they did, a blast of red energy tore open the door. As the cloud cleared, Otonashi and Tachibana saw Zero standing there, mask and cape and all.

"Otonashi," Zero said, "I presume Yuri had filled him you in on the details on Naoi?" Zero/Lelouch asked.

"She did."

"Let's go." Zero said, gesturing them to follow him.

As they raced through the corridors, they were stopped by two NPCs with guns. They raised their guns and fired.

"Allow me." Zero said, stepping forward. 'Demon skill: Druid." A field like a purple beehive surrounded Zero, stopping the bullets. "I put your program to good use." He said to Tachibana. As they charged through, they found themselves stopped by another big wall.

'Demon skill: Hadron." Zero said as he raised his left arm and a massive burst of red energy destroyed the wall. "I made these abilities with attacking in my mind." Zero told her.

As they ran, they approached the sports field. There, they saw a terrible sight.

It was a massacre. All around the field, the SSS members lay dead with faces that showed pure terror. The NPC's were kicking the bodies, checking for survivors.

Zero and Otonashi saw Naoi kicking one of the bodies. It was Hinata. He was still alive.

"Hinata!" Otonashi cried, running up towards him.

"Heh… to come running straight to me… are you that?" Hinata asked with a chuckle despite the pain he was feeling.

"Now's no time for jokes!" Otonashi cried.

Naoi saw Tachibana with Zero and chuckled. "So you let her loose?" he asked Zero. 'As the student council president, I order you to go back."

"Tachibana," Otonashi said, still grasping to Hinata, "You can tell, right? This is just wrong. We need to stop him!"

Tachibana nodded. "Hand sonic."

Naoi grinned. "Are you going to fight me? Fight god?" he asked.

Lelouch gasped. This kid had lost it, a notion that was later voiced by Hinata.

"Fools." Naoi said. "Do you not realize that this is a world that chooses god? We have all lived unfair lives, and that is what gives us the right to be god. As god, I will now bestow upon you eternal rest." He said as he turned to Yuri, gazing into her eye as he commenced hypnotism.

"Don't… stop… " Yuri struggled but Naoi's hypnosis was already taking effect. "I will now grant eternal rest upon you." He said with a demonic smile.

'STOP IT!" Otonashi cried as he tackled Naoi straight on. "Lives are real! You can't just replace them with false memories like that!"

Naoi then proceeded to tell his life story (I'm assuming everyone here watched Angel Beats already so I'll skip his life story. It's not interesting anyways.).

'I don't care!" Otonashi shouted, hugging Naoi. "Your life was real too! You're the one standing here in front of me, not your brother!"

'So you'll accept me for what I am?" Naoi asked silently.

"Yes." Otonashi replied.

Naoi fell to the ground, crying.

The sun rose as Zero and Tachibana watched the scene. Suddenly, Lelouch had a vision of memory, and a part of his soul he never felt before pained.

_What is this feeling?_ Lelouch wondered.

I think I made this chapter too long… Oh, and the last part was a hint to Lelouch's regret. Thank you to Lord Marik for your ideas. I may have modified it to make it more Code geass related, but the idea of "Demon's skills" were a great help.

Druid refers to the Gawain's main defensive system, which was later transfered to the Shinkirou and thereby made that frame almost indestructible.

Hadron refers to the Shinkirou's main weapon, the Hadron Cannon, which was that giant red blast.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: After receiving reviews about my poor writing skills, I decided to stop writing when I was half asleep. Sorry!

Chapter 6

The Angel and the Demon

Lelouch looked up from class and sighed. For several months now, things had been peaceful. After the Naoi incident, nothing out of the ordinary happened to him… if he didn't count the SSS's many attempts to capture him.

He sighed again. Just the other day, Noda and tried to corner him in the halls of the school. It almost worked, if not for his cunning idea of leading him into pouncing on Kanade instead… he winced as he heard the sounds of "Hand Sonic: version two" and various noises of gore that would drive anyone in the living world insane.

Lelouch decided to concentrate back to his classes. The teacher was droning on and on about quantum physics.

Little did he know that the months of peace are about to end.

XXXXX

"Lelouch-san." A nonchalant voice called to him as he studied in the library. He was actually fascinated by this "Alternate World"; a world where the empire of Britannia did not exist. Judging from the history books, he concluded that the reason the Britannia did not exist was because of the event called the "American War of Independence.". He smirked. Maybe if he lived during those times…

_Lived_. He smirked. A rather ironic thought.

He then noticed the nonchalant voice of Tachibana Kanade, who was looking down at him.

"Wah!" Lelouch jumped in surprise; an odd thing for the boy.

"What are you so surprised about?" Tachibana asked, peering into his eyes.

"No-nothing." He said as he stood up.

"Lelouch-san," Tachibana said, "I want to thank you for saving us."

"Wha-"Lelouch was about to deny involvement when he remembered Tachibana knew he was Zero. "Oh. No problem."

"Wha-"Lelouch sighed. The SSS were up to their crazy antics again. Those were the sounds of gunfire. "Those idiots are up to something again." Lelouch muttered.

"I know…" Tachibana sighed.

However, Lelouch got a little worried when he realized that they were shooting at someone other than Tachibana.

"Maybe they're doing firing practice." Lelouch sighed.

Just then, his peace was ruined.

"Oi!" an excited voice shouted. "Are those… anime mecha!"

Lelouch frowned and leaned against the window.

"Wha-!" he gasped. Tachibana was by his side.

"Lelouch, do you know what they are?" she asked.

"Those… those are… Knightmare frames!" he gasped.

He looked more closely. He recognized them as Chinese Federation Knightmare frames.

"Why… why are they in this world!"

Lelouch screamed.

Suddenly, a Chinese Federation Command Vehicle came into view. On the roof were four recognizable people.

"Attention, citizens of this school!" a voice Laced with a Chinese accent shouted. "We, the honorable Eunuch Generals of the Chinese Federation, declare our control of this school!" Lelouch recognized the voice of the Eunuch.

"Surrender or our forces will attack!" another eunuch declared. Lelouch gritted his teeth. He had no countermeasures in this world.

Suddenly, he heard yells from the ground. He looked. To his surprise, the SSS were rushing at the Knightmare frames. Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi, Noda, TK, Matsushita, Shiina, Ooyama, Fujimaki, and –to Lelouch's surprise- Shirley and Naoi all ran towards the knightmare frames with their weapons.

"Those Idiots!" Lelouch Gasped. "They have no idea what a knightmare frame can do!"

As he expected, the knightmare frames opened fire. The SSS members were cut down like grass. Lelouch winced.

"Oooohohohohohoh!" the Eunuchs laughed. "See what happens to those who oppose us!"

The Students, after a long while, realized that this was a hostage situation. They began to panic, running around and screaming and whatnot.

"Calm down." Lelouch sighed. "The Eunuchs were idiots. I could outsmart them any day… If only I had my shinkirou." He sighed, sitting down.

"Is there something wrong?" a voice said in his ear. He looked up. Tachibana was standing above him, nonchalant as always. _Of course there's something wrong!_ He wanted to yell, but he knew better. He went back into thinking.

However, a few moments later, his brain finally completely comprehended what it was seeing. And it was not just seeing Tachibana Kanade. It was seeing an angel.

Lelouch smirked. "Tachibana," he said with a grin, "Let's play chess."

XXXXX

"Dammit!" Hinata drove his fist into the wall. The SSS had all managed to retreat to the SSS headquarters. "What the hell were those things! They got us like grass!"

"Apparently, we don't know what those things are." Yuri stated.

"I do." Shirley said shyly, putting up her hand.

The group looked at her. "Do explain." Otonashi said.

"Those things are called Knightmare frames." Shirley said. "These are mechas that are all terrain warfare for sea, air and land. And, as we just experienced, they are powerful."

"I see…" Yuri said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The group collected their weapons and faced the door, lest it be a Chinese terrorist.

Lelouch opened the door, walking inside.

"What are you doing here!" Noda snapped, pointing his halberdier at him.

"Calm down!" Lelouch asserted. Just then, the worst possible thing for the current timing…

"Lelouch?" Tachibana said, sticking her head in the room… a room filled with people whose life the past few years were dedicating to defeating her.

"Idiot…" Lelouch cursed under his breath.

An explosion occurred in the room.

"ANGEL!" the cry went up. The various SSS members all lunged.

Thankfully, she had the sense to activate distortion.

"Calm down!" Lelouch yelled.

After a while of talking and shouting, the SSS members were listening… grudgingly.

"Alright." Lelouch said. "I know you all understand the power of these mechas-"

"We know they're called nightmare frames.' Yuri said. "We also know for a fact that 'Zero' defeated those Chinese idiots back in the living world."

"I see…" Lelouch said, looking at Shirley, who was looking down.

"Anyways, do you have a plan?" Noda snorted.

"I do." Lelouch smiled. "Now listen. If all goes well, no one will have to experience the pain of death…"

Lelouch sighed. He had gathered his pieces.

XXXXX

_Those poor fools…_ Lelouch grinned. _I guess beating them in the living world wasn't enough… It's time to make those Chinese fools disappear… permanently._

XXXXX

"Sir!" a federation soldier reported in the command vehicle, "The school is under our control!"

"Ohohohohoh!" the eunuchs laughed. "Soon, we shall create a new afterlife… with us in charge!"

Suddenly, a soldier turned. "Sir! Squad seven is suffering an attack!"

"What?" the Eunuchs frowned. "We-well… Send some knightmares to check it out!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers saluted.

XXXXX

"Excellent." Zero said as he observed the SSS Ambush the terrorists. "As predicted, the Eunuchs have brought out their knightmare frames."

"Got it." Yuri said on the other side of the line. "The knightmare frames are coming for us."

"All right." Fujimaki nodded, his sword in his arms. "Let's go with Lelouch's plan."

The rest of the SSS members nodded. Just a few hours ago, they had never imagined that they would obey Zero/Lelouch, and now here they were, following his plans.

XXXXX

"Lord Eunuch," The soldiers in the knightmare frames reported, "We have entered the area where we have last seen contact with Squad Seven-hm?" they frowned when they saw the unconscious bodies of their comrades… and a trail leading into a forest.

"Sir!" We will follow the trail." The leader of the knightmare frames reported.

As the knightmare frames followed the trail, they wound up in a forest.

"Goddamn the thick branches…" the soldiers cursed over their intercoms; referring to the branches in the forest restricting the knightmare frame's movements.

Suddenly, they heard a yell.

"WUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they heard over their intercoms.

"Private!" the squad leader yelled. "What happened!"

Everyone looked to the frame from which the screams came from. To their surprise, their comrade was being held hostage by a female ninja in a school uniform.

"Shiina!" Otonashi said from inside the frame; "I think I figured out the controls."

Suddenly, the Chinese soldiers heard another yell. "A-another one!" this time, a blue haired boy with glasses went into the frame.

Eventually, everyone on the SSS managed to hijack a frame for themselves, leaving the soldiers unconscious on the ground.

"Zero," Yuri said into her mike, "We all got frames. What are your orders?"

"Good." Lelouch said in the SSS headquarters beneath his Zero mask. "Move under my instructions…"

XXXXX

"Sir!" a soldier yelled to the Eunuch, "We have lost contact with Frame Squad four!"

"Sir! Squad eight is under attack!" Another soldiers reported.

"Our frontlines are in disarray!" a third soldier reported.

"Wha… what is happening!" the Eunuchs asked in horror.

XXXXX

"Queen-2," Lelouch said into his mike, "There's an enemy squad on your right."

"Understood." Tachibana said silently. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." She jumped into the middle of the squad.

In a matter of a few seconds, the frames exploded and Tachibana was gone.

"The enemy is gone." She said into her mike.

"Good job." Lelouch said. He then got up and called another number. "Chad," he called to guild, "Is the item I requested ready?"

"Yep." The gruff highschooler said. "We'll bring it up to you, so don't come down here."

Lelouch chuckled. "All right."

He then got another call. "Lelouch," the voice said, "We have taken out the squad you mentioned."

"Good job, S-1." Lelouch nodded.

On the other side of the line, Yuri responded. "What next?"

"There's a group of hostile frames coming from 45 degrees north. Take care of them." Lelouch said.

"Got it." Yuri said, then faced the SSS members. "45 degrees north."

"Alright." Noda grinned inside his frame. "With this thing, I feel invincible!"

"Bu-bu-but Noda san!" Ooyama panicked. "We have to give these back, remember?"

"Feh. I'm keeping mine!" Noda said victoriously.

"Hey hey," Hinata said with a smile, "Get serious."

_It's kind of weird…_ Otonashi lamented. _We're working together with our enemies, Angel and Zero, to protect our school…_

"Oi Otonashi!" Fujimaki yelled as his frame passed Otonashi's, "We're gonna leave you behind like this!"

"Oh… wait up!" Otonashi said as he ran to catch up.

XXXXX

Lelouch sat in his new item, delivered from Guild. _It really does feel like at home…_ he grinned. Time to put the enemy in check.

"Everyone," he said, "Time for the final assault. Everyone attack the enemy Command center."

A series' of "Understood!" resounded in his headpiece.

Lelouch grinned victoriously, taking off his Zero Mask.

XXXXX

BOOM

Another knightmare frame exploded as the Eunuchs watched in horror. Who were these students who managed to defeat the spirits of soldiers!

But a fourth Eunuch had one sleeve left. "Now!" he yelled victoriously.

Out of nowhere, an army of Shen Hu's launched from the command vehicle.

"What!" Lelouch Gasped. "How-"

"Allow me to introduce," the Eunuch grinned, "Our Shen Hu mass production type is less powerful then the original Shen Hu, but in numbers it they are DEADLY!"

"!" the Eunuchs laughed together again.

"Wha-!" Hinata gritted, receiving heavy fire. "Those things aren't normal!"

"Everyone," Yuri ordered, "Fall back!"

"No good!" Otonashi screamed as they watch the Shen Hus prepare for a massive bombardment.

"Ohohohohoh!" The Eunuchs laughed. "It's over!"

The Shen Hus fired energy cannons. The lasts thing the SSS members saw was a blur before they were engulfed in the blast.

The Eunuchs smiled. They had won.

The Smoke cleared.

The Eunuchs stopped smiling.

There, standing amid the smoke, was the Shinkirou. The intact SSS knightmare frames could be seen behind it.

"It… it can't be…" The Eunuchs trembled in horror.

"Zero!" The Eunuchs cursed over the public channel.

"That's right." In the Cockpit of the Shinkirou, Lelouch smirked as he removed his mask. "I guess being beaten wasn't enough for you in the living world, so I had to chase you all to the world of the dead."

"What are you all doing!" the Eunuchs screamed. "Fire on him at once!"

"Sha Wu She!" The soldiers yelled as they all poured fire onto the Shinkirou.

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as he typed in the key for the energy shields.. The Eunuchs still hadn't learnt their lesson.

As usual, the energy shields easily deflected the Shots from the Federation mechs.

"SSS members," Lelouch said, "Get off the knightmare frames and infiltrate their command vehicle."

"What!" Noda's voice protested. "by ourselves!"

"Got it." Yuri's voice interrupted Noda and cut the link. Lelouch smirked as he saw the SSS charge into the Vehicle.

"Now," He muttered, "Time to checkmate." Using his prism cannon, he immediately destroyed most of the Shen Hu imitations in the area.

XXXXX

"It's over!" Yuri yelled as she the group charged into the control room along with the rest of the SSS.

"Grr… Even if you bunch were led by Zero, I still won't accept being beaten by a bunch of brats!" The Eunuchs growled.

"Brats?" Noda said with an angry grin, a vein on his forehead and pointing his halberdier on the Eunuchs. "Yurippe, lets finish them off!"

"Not so fast!" The Eunuchs said. Instantly, several pairs of machine guns appeared out of the ceilings and aimed at the SSS. "Hear me, Zero!" The Eunuchs yelled into the communication mike. "If you do not appear and talk to us, then we will kill your men!"

The SSS members all looked at the screen intently.

After a few moments, a link opened. Zero's masked face appeared on the big screen. "You called for me?" He asked.

"Ohohohoh…" The Eunuchs laughed. "Come out here and surrender!" They demanded.

"What if I do not?" Zero asked.

"Then we will kill your friends right here and right now." They said.

Zero laughed through the monitor. "You do realize that you can't die in this world?"

"Oh we know." The Eunuchs grinned. "We will kill them over and over again because Zero abandoned them!"

_The Eunuchs definitely got smarter…_ Lelouch pondered. _They did this to cast doubt on the SSS against me._

"Oi, Zero!" Fujimaki yelled. "You have plan for this, right!"

Zero stayed silent throughout the link.

"What do you say, Zero?" The Eunuchs grinned.

"I have nothing to say to you." Zero said after a pause. "The SSS mean nothing to me. They were mere pawns. I could always get more."

"What!" Hinata yelled. "You're abandoning us!"

"We should never have listened to you!" Otonashi followed.

"We helped you and you throw us away like this!" Takamatsu complained.

"Oooohohohohoh…" The Eunuchs laughed. "Do you see now, you brats?" they said, looking at the SSS. "You were nothing more then pawns."

"Oooohohohohoh!" The Eunuchs laughed. "so, you still consider yourself more important to them!"

"No."

"What?" The Eunuchs frowned.

"I do not consider myself more important than the SSS." The Zero on the Screen said. "The reason I said I would not go there to save them…"

"…is because I am right here."

Gasping, the Eunuchs turned around, as did the Rest of the SSS.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Another voice followed.

"It can't be… that video was meant to be a distraction-!"

In a blur, Tachibana destroyed all of the Guns in the room.

"It's… not possible!" They gasped.

Tachibana returned to Zero's side. "Look away." She said to the SSS members and everyone instinctively ducked.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you…" He said to the Eunuchs who were gasping in terror, "Disappear from this world."

"No-no-wait!" The Eunuchs managed to resist the Geass for one moment.

The Next, they were gone.

Tachibana walked up and stood beside him. "You can look now." Lelouch told the SSS members.

The SSS looked up.

"Holy…" Noda cursed. "Those two are…"

"Yep." Yuri nodded. "They really do make a deadly combination… the angel and the demon.

XXXXX

Lelouch was surprised. It was one day after the incident. People had already forgotten about the Chinese Federation… or the NPC's forgot it at least. He noticed the SSS hadn't attempted their daily ambush. Perhaps it was out of respect for yesterday. He also guessed they kept the knightmare frames. Yawning, he turned to walk to his class.

"Lelouch?" a voice called behind him.

Lelouch froze.

He knew that voice.

Slowly, he turned.

Kururugi Suzaku and Kouzuki Kallen were standing behind him.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Author's note: Hopefully, this is an improvement….


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: All will be revealed in due time... I intend to end this fic in the next four, maybe five chapters. Okay, maybe six.

Chapter 7

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked. It was after school. He had spent the entire day helping Kallen and Suzaku adjust to this world -and he had yet to show their loved ones to them. He didn't plan to, until he found what he wanted: answers.

"What happened?" he cursed. "Why are you two here? Why are you two dead! The world was supposed to be peaceful after the fall of the tyrant Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

"Lelouch..." Suzaku said. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Lelouch turned.

"Your peace..." Kallen said, "It's... gone."

XXXXX

_ "Kouzuki Kallen, Guren Nishiki, launching!" Kallen announced as the Guren Mark 2 soared into the night sky. Beside her, Suzaku was in the newly reconstructed Shinkirou frame, in a homage to Zero._

_ "Listen up!" Suzaku, using the voice changer to sound like Zero, announced. "a group of unknown terrorists have kidnapped Empress Nunally! We must save her, no matter what!"_

_ "Roger!" The various troops replied, flying into the night sky._

_ In short time, they had caught up with their adversary. Their target was a single transport where a group of terrorists held Nunally._

_ "Surrender!" Zero's voice echoed throughout the airspace. "We have you surrounded! Let the Empress go or we will open fire!"_

_ The voice over the transmitters chuckled. "Do you really think you have won, Zero? Or should I say... Kururugi Suzaku?"_

_ Instantly, the troops murmured. "Kururugi? That traitor who fought with the demon emperor?"_

_ "Could he be Zero?" the troops began to be disoriented._

_ Suddenly, a laser blast hit and destroyed one of the frames._

_ Another hit resounded, and a second one was down._

_ In an instant, from a new direction, a rain of blasts were being hurled at Suzaku's group._

_ "What's going on!" One of the soldiers cried before his frame exploded._

_ Out of the shadows, a giant figure emerged. It was black all over, save for the eyes which shone radiant white. In it's path, only the Guren and the Shinkirou remained._

_ "Wh...what is that thing?" Kallen asked, voice trembling. "Is that... a knightmare frame?"_

_ "No." The voice from the transport replied. "This is the next generation... the frame that will lead us into the future... the beast frame Phoenix!" _

_ The bird like mecha reared back for a moment, then let out a tremendous energy blast, which engulfed the Guren._

_ "KALLEN!" Suzaku cried._

_ "L-lelouch... Zero..." Kallen managed to gasp before the flames consumed her._

_ "Kallen..." Suzaku murmured. Then, the beast frame turned to him._

_ As if by instinct, Suzaku's hand began to move on it's own. _

_ 'Could it be?' Suzaku gasped. 'My geass... it's forcing me to flee!'_

_ His hand directed the frame to start heading away from the beast frame._

_ 'No! I... can't! I have to fight! For Lelouch's sake!' Suzaku fought the Geass with all his might._

_ Due to his struggle with the Geass, Suzaku did not notice the energy beam headed for him. By the time he realized, it had burned through the frame's outer hull already._

_ "Hear this, Zero." The voice cackled in his speaker before explosion. "I am Castor! You have lost!"_

_ "Lelouch... I'm sorry." Suzaku whispered to himself._

_ The Shinkirou exploded, and the Zero Requiem was no more._

_XXXXX_

"NO!" Lelouch raged in the empty classroom, as Kallen and Suzaku watched with empty faces. "Are you telling me... that all my efforts... all the LIVES I SACRIFICED... they amounted to NOTHING!" Lelouch roared again, slamming a chair onto the wall. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ALL THOSE PEOPLE... ROLO... SHIRLEY... EUPHEMIA... THEIR DEATHS WERE POINTLESS!"

After what seemed like eternity, Lelouch managed to calm himself. "Suzaku... Kallen... I'm sorry. I should have left measures in case something like that happened."

"Lelouch," Kallen said, "It's not your fault."

"She's right." Suzaku tried to reason. "If anything, it was my failure as Zero-"

"Don't blame yourself." Lelouch sighed, as if admitting defeat. "Even if you did, nothing will come out of it. This is the afterlife. That means nothing we do would have an effect. This 'Castor' had won. If anything, we can blame him."

Kallen and Suzaku could not find anything to say.

Surprisingly, Lelouch began to chuckle. His chuckle eventually turned into a full grown laugh.

"Interesting." He said, talking to himself. "Castor... I shall make you pay for ruining the Zero Requiem."

"But... how, Lelouch?" Kallen asked. "You yourself said; this is the afterlife; that he's won."

"That will only make the challenge more interesting." Lelouch smirked. He then wiped the evil look off his face. "Oh yeah," Lelouch said, "Suzaku, there's someone here I think you should meet."

"?" Suzaku was confused, but followed Lelouch anyways.

XXXXX

The sounds of a finishing song still lingered the halls as Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku entered. Lelouch was about to open a door to a classroom when he heard voices.

"You did well, Yui-san!"

Lelouch smirked as he saw Suzaku gasp.

"It... can't be..."

The door opened. "Oh, it's you." Yui sneered. "Did you come here looking for a fight!"

"No." Lelouch said simply. "Is Euphemia in here?"

"Why you..." Yui fumed, but Hisako stepped in. "Lelouch, if you're looking for Euphemia, she's over there putting her guitar away." Hisako turned. "Euphie! Lelouch and two others are looking for you."

"Lelouch?" Euphemia asked, puzzled as to why he would look for her.

"Euphe-" Lelouch was about to say, but Suzaku interrupted him.

"Eu-Euphie..." The brunette gasped.

"Su-suzaku!" Euphemia gasped as well. The rest of the Girls Dead Monsters looked on in puzzlement.

_Damn._ Lelouch grinned. _Ruin my surprise, will ya?_

XXXXX

"YOUR KNIGHT!" Yui yelled in shock.

"Yep." Euphie smiled. "Kururugi Suzaku was my knight."

"Your knight..." Sekine said dreamily. "A knight in shining armour... so romantic... it's like a fairy tale!"

_As cool looking as the Lancelot frame was,_ Lelouch sweatdropped, _I don't think it was cool enough to actually shine...well maybe if the sun was out..._

"And he would save the princess from the terrible dragon!" Irie continued, clasping her hands together. "You to make a great couple!"

Suzaku and Euphemia looked down, faces red. Lelouch smirked. _Sure. A Dragon named Zero, who was terrorizing the kingdom of Britannia... maybe._ Off to the side, Lelouch caught Kallen smirk. "I don't think it was anything like that." the raven haired dead prince said. "He only got to the point where he would shoot his best friend for killing her, that's all."

"Le-Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, flustered. It seemed that being in the afterlife made death a much lighter topic.

"Kururugi, your face is all read." Kallen snickered.

"Kallen! You too!" Suzaku said.

Across rooftops, observing them from the window, Yusa spoke into her headset. "Yurippe san, two more people have come into the world. They appear to be acquaintances with Lelouch."

In the SSS headquarters, Yurippe sat thinking. Lelouch was a dangerous enemy. Not to be underestimated. They had worked together, yes, but who knows when's the next time he could turn against them? She needed to take care of him... now. "Members of the SSS," She announced into her mike, "We will begin the operation."

Back in the Girls Dead Monsters room.

"Suzaku, Kallen," Lelouch said, "Do you have your Frame Keys?"

"You mean this?" Kallen and Suzaku both handed to him what appeared to be styled USB sticks.

"Yep." Lelouch said as he took them. "I'll be right back."

He went outside, got on the laptop and made a call. "Chad," he said using a distorted voice changer, "This is Hinata. I need to get something made. I'll send you the data, so can you have it made and delivered to the surface?"

"Sure thing." Chad said, oblivious to the fact it was Lelouch.

Smirking, Lelouch sent him the blueprints for the Guren and the Lancelot.

XXXXX

Outside of the building in which GirlDeMo practised, the various members of the SSS stood ready to ambush. Each one of them had some sort of eyewear, ranging from sunglasses to blindfolds like TK.

In a far off roof, Yusa reported in. "The target is coming out of the building."

Yuri nodded. "Alright. Everyone, stay frosty. Don't let that geass thing get you."

"Yurippe," Otonashi asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he did help us out, after all."

"Trust me, Otonashi, I know what I'm doing." the leader of the SSS nodded.

The door opened.

Yuri gave a signal, and the SSS charged, weapons in hand and a battle cry in the air.

Lelouch was taken back for a moment, but regained his composure. "Suzaku!" He yelled..

The Former Knight of Zero quickly leapt in front of Lelouch protectively. The SSS stopped, seeing a new face.

"Allow me to introduce," Lelouch said, "This is the knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku."

"What!" Noda growled. "he looks scrawny." he scoffed. "I'll take you on!" He yelled as he charged with his halberd.

Suzaku did not move back, but instead he quickly jumped into the air, performing a spin kick, knocking the halberd out into the ground. The second kick hit Noda square in the head, the master falling like his weapon.

Yuri gritted her teeth. "Fire!" She ordered the SSS. Instantly, the teens sprayed the area with bullets.

Suzaku did not flinch, but he leapt for cover, hiding behind a rock and waiting. The SSS were all focused on the rock, waiting for him to come out. Lelouch, however, smirked and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Kallen charged in, knocking the gun out of Matsushida's hand.

"You made a fatal error." Lelouch said. "You concentrated on only one target."

"Shoot!" Hinata cried, but out of the shadows, Suzaku knocked the gun out of his hands. He grabbed the gun as it twirled in the air and caught it, and in one fluid motion twirled and pointed it at Yuri's head.

"I'm sure I need no explanation." Lelouch smirked.

"That's not human!" Otonashi complained.

"Suzaku defeated the Knights of Rounds by himself. You are all no match for him." Lelouch smirked. "Now, please do explain why-"

A small figure tugged at Suzaku's clothes. "Weapons aren't allowed at school." Kanade said, staring up at him.

"Er..." Suzaku did not know how to reply.

Kanade turned her head to the SSS. "or were you all bullying them again?"

_Again?_ Lelouch and Suzaku mentally asked at once, sweatdrops on their head. "Kanade-san," Lelouch said with a smile, "Kururugi-kun here was merely acting out of self defence. You see, he was meaninglessly attacked by these... hooligans-"

"Hooligans!" Noda growled.

"-and was simply fighting back." Lelouch smiled. "I'm sure if they apologize, everything would be fine. Isn't that right, Suzaku?" he asked.

"Erm... yes..." he nodded. The SSS muttered a completely insincere apology and quickly scampered off.

Lelouch sighed. _That takes care of that._ He said, then did introductions. "Kanade-san", he said, "These are my friends, Kururugi Suzaku and Kouzuki Kallen." he said. "They recently arrived in this world, and I was wondering if you can help them adjust."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm going to help with gardening from now."

"In that case, I'll-" Lelouch began to speak but Suzaku cut him off. "We'll help too."

"er, excuse me?" Lelouch said, surprised.

"It's no big deal. I'm kind of used to this place already, and I can't let you do the work on your own." he said, gentleman mode completely on. Lelouch sighed. _...he has NO idea what she's capable of..._ he sighed as they all headed towards the gardens, Kallen being dragged unwillingly by Suzaku.

XXXXX

"Why are we helping?" Kallen grumbled as she, Suzaku, Lelouch and Kanade helped tend the sunflowers in the school garden.

"Gardening is good for the mind." Suzaku said, recalling some of the stuff his mentor, Todoh, had said, as he helped water the flowers. "Besides, this kind of relaxing thing is good once in a while." Grumbling in reply, Kallen continued weeding. Lelouch simply sighed, trimming off excess parts of a sunflower.

Just then, someone came up to them. "Yo! What are you all doing?"

Recognizing the voice, Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and Kanade looked up. Otonashi was walking up to them, waving as if they were longtime friends.

"That guy... is he back for more?" Kallen growled, but Lelouch held her back. "Let's just see what he wants."

"By the way," Otonashi said as he arrived, "I never introduced myself to you guys properly." he said to Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku. "I am Otonashi Yuzuru... amnesiac." he said.

Kallen was about to retort when Suzaku held her back. "I'm Kururugi Suzaku... and this here," he gestured at Kallen, "Is Kouzuki Kallen."

"And as you know, I am Lelouch Lamperouge, or Lelouch Vi Britannia, whichever you prefer." Lelouch said. "and? What is your purpose for coming?"

"Er," Otonashi said, "We-the SSS- are all going fishing near the gorge, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"going near the gorge is not allowed." Kanade said, looking up at him.

"Well... don't say such stiff things." he said. "Come on!" he pulled on her gently, her hat flying off into the wind.

Lelouch sighed. "I guess we'll go too."

"You're kidding me." Kallen deadpanned, but Suzaku, eager, dragged her along. As they walked, Lelouch decided to ask Otonashi something. "...when did you become so close with Tachibana-san?"

"Well..." he sighed. "sometimes, I'm not sure if fighting her is the right thing anymore. Besides... she's been alone for so long."

"Alone?"

"Do you not get it? She is an angel. Everyone who gets close to her, or becomes her friend, passes on."

"..." Lelouch thought. This boy... he was sharp. Not like your other SSS idiots.

"And... I realized how lonely she must have been." the SSS member finished his confession. "...I don't think fighting her like this is the right thing to do."

"Otonashi-san," Lelouch said, "On the day that... "vice" president Naoi went on his rampage, why were you locked in a cell together?"

"He invited me to eat mapo tofu. Eating was not allowed during break." Kanade said simply. Lelouch gave Otonashi a strange look.

"I... I wanted to try to understand her." he admitted. Just then, there was a yell from ahead. "Heeey! Otonashi!"

XXXXX

Lelouch sighed. Kallen and Suzaku were confused. Kanade was staring. Otonashi sighed like Lelouch. The SSS were all huddled behind Yuri, weapons out. "Why did you bring _them_ here!" Hinata demanded from Otonashi.

"Well... we're going fishing!" Otonashi said. "It's more fun with more people!"

"Do you realize who you're talking to!" Noda demanded. "It's the bloody student council president!"

"We also have the vice president with us." Yui pointed out, pointing to Naoi.

"And you brought along the demon too! And his two new lackeys!" The purple haired teen continued, pointing at Lelouch.

"Demon?" Suzaku asked Lelouch. "I see you've been building up a reputation for yourself."

"Bah..." Lelouch sighed.

"Hmm..." Yuri folded her arms and thought for a moment. "...I don't see why not."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Everyone objected, but Yurippe did not concede, giving them the famous death glare. Of course, no one objected after that.

XXXXX

Lelouch sighed, observing the scene. The various members of the SSS were all sitting around, more talking and fooling around rather than fishing. Suzaku and Euphemia were fishing together while catching up some more on old times. Kallen, meanwhile, amused herself with the torture of a weak-willed member of the SSS. Lelouch tried to remember his name. Ooyama? That seemed right.

"It's been a while since we've had a time to just relax." Shirley said, sitting down next to him.

"That's true." he said. He had been Lelouch Vi Britannia for too long. He missed being Lelouch Lamperouge. Just then, he saw some movement.

"I got something!" Otonashi yelled. Immediately, the gang all surrounded him. "It must be it!" one of the hooligans yelled.

"Be what!" Suzaku yelled back.

"The legendary big fish that appears to challenge only the most legendery fishermen every 100 years... the infamous "monster stream!" The guy replied. Instantly, everyone was on the fishing pole. Even Lelouch, who was wondering why the fishing pole did not just snap, helped out.

"Heave..." Lelouch realized that was the voice of the ridiculously strong Suzaku, "-HO!"

In a giant roar, the fish leaped out of the water, dragged by the inhuman power that was Kururugi Suzaku. However, the force of the displacement sent everyone in the air.

"We're gonna get eaten!" Hinata exclaimed, noticing that the "monster stream" had it's gigantic mouth open.

However, in a flash, a small voice was heard. "Guard skill: Hand sonic." Fast as a shooting star, Kanade flew towards the fish, and in a series of lightning-fast strokes cut monster stream into 10 large parts.

Yes, the legendary monster stream had been turned into ready to cook fish steak in a matter of 15 seconds. By the student council president, of all people.

It took a while for everyone to comprehend the mass of delectable fish piled up right in front of them. "...so, what are we gonna do with this?" One of them asked.

"Why don't we eat it all?" Noda responeded.

"Half of it would rot before we do so." Yuri responded. "...I guess we have no choice."

XXXXX

A few hours of cooking and setting up later...

"How on earth did we come to this?" Lelouch wondered out loud. That afternoon, he observed from the school as the SSS handed out the remains of the Monster stream in what appeared to be soup to the NPCs, who apparently did not bother to think the boiled fillet in their bowl used to be a legendary sea monster.

Sighing, he went back to thinking about the latest developments in the living world. In particular, the one man who had ruined his requiem. Castor. He mused. Who was he exactly? How on earth did he know the secret of Zero? That it was Suzaku?

Deciding that thinking about it would do no good, at least for now, Lelouch looked out. It was getting late.

"Lelouch?" the quiet voice of Tachibana Kanade called him from behind. Looking back, he saw the silver haired student council president-former president, that was- approach him. "What were you doing?"

"Just... some things to think about." he sighed. Just then, he got a call on his cell phone. Picking it up, Lelouch spoke. "Lelouch Lamperouge here."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's desperate voice yelled. "Something's happened! Come quick!"

Eyes widening, Lelouch thought for a moment. Suzaku had insisted on helping the SSS on their food handout. Muttering a quick apology to Kanade, he ran to where the SSS were cleaning up their handout as fast as his sadly pathetic legs could carry him.

"Suzaku!" he yelled as he finally arrived. "What-!"

He looked around. Yuri was lying on the ground, injured. The rest of the SSS had their weapons ready, all glaring at a figure. Namely, one on the roof.

A cold eyed Tachbana Kanade stood on the roof with hand sonic activated. She was covered in blood.

"What... But... that's impossible!" Lelouch gasped.

XXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXX

Author's note: I know you've been waiting for a LONG time... sorry... anyways summer's on so I'm back.


End file.
